


Lightsaber

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Jedi, Lightsabers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He failed once to get him back, he couldn’t fail a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsaber

  
  
He lets his head fall on the side of the bathtub, the white material cold against his burning and dark forehead. Closing his eyes, he concentrates only on his breath, slowly, taking it back with the sound of droplets hitting the bottom of the tub. His heart is beating so fast in his chest, but at the same time he has the impression that he can’t even hear it properly.  
  
He failed, miserably failed even. So badly, that his arm now can only give the picture of sweat and blood rolling on his skin and ending on the white surface, tainting it with his defeat. It is a burning sensation, he thinks, to always be victorious, to always think everything dear to you is in security, to always see everyone in danger, but never associate it with the ones you want safe and sound and to have all those fantasies crushed at once.  
  
So many statements pushing themselves around in Jongin’s head, he can feel the throbbing pain behind his closed eyelids. He wished he could go back at the beginning of this mission, to go back there and just... he sighs, so many complaints for someone not even moving anymore. While he is there, the blood escaping his body, his mind abandoning all hope, he is there. Waiting for him, hoping for him.  
  
This makes Jongin’s eyes open with anger, he needs to move, to do something and stop telling himself everything is finished, for in fact it won’t be finished until he has the proof he was dead. “Jongin !” The door opens with a crash against the wall, some of the wall’s painting joining the door knob instead of its previous owner. “Shit, you’re hurt.” Baekhyun enters the bathroom rapidly, opening some of the drawer in search of something useful to help Jongin in his obviously not so good condition. “Sorry I was long, I had… anger to spend somewhere.” He doesn’t seem to mind the lack of answer coming from his partner, only moving toward him with some gauze in hand. “Did you contact Sehun ? Maybe he has some more information about where he is now. I don’t have my phone anymore.”  
  
He sighs again, wincing at how Baekhyun doesn’t seem to care about the pain he causes while moving his injured arm around to clean and bandage it rapidly. “Yeah, I did. He’s supposed to call soon.” Even to himself, his voice sounds dead, off, without the conviction he had earlier. Baekhyun gives him a look, a knowing one, he could even see some sympathy he had no will to see right away.  
  
“Well then, let’s move on. Change and prepare yourself, you know he’s good at finding people.” The older man flicks his cheek exactly where he can feel it burn. After a moment, while the air was only getting ticker and ticker, Baekhyun says, “Stop acting like this.” Without needing to add more he understood, Baekhyun had a moment and he wants Jongin to help him too now, not make both of them sink even more. The worse in this is that Sehun is good, he could really find him soon, really soon and he needs to be ready for it, but instead he is laying in the bathtub thinking about how he failed, fearing another failed attempt.  
  
Without giving him much choice, Baekhyun gets him on his feet, pushing him to the next room of the hotel, and then the man even throws some clothes at him, obviously expecting him to change and be ready to go at any moment now. Jongin would go to the comfy bed in front of him if it wasn’t for his friend. “Come on Jongin, he’s not dead. Tao is alive.” He then feels a particularly painful pang in his heart and he starts to undress.  
  
***  
  
Sitting on the small couch near the window, Jongin looks at his lightsaber on the table, feeling the tip of his fingers tingling with impatience, they want as much as him to go and to stop waiting for Sehun’s next call. Baekhyun and he already changed position, getting closer to where Zitao is supposedly held. They both switched clothes and are waiting for Sehun’s confirmation, a small call, a single call, this is all he is waiting for.  
  
Seeing Baekhyun walking back and forth in the room, it amazes him that he is still able to sit there and not move, eyes on the window or his weapon. Plus, there are so many thoughts on his mind for the moment that he can almost not follow them all, something he was trained to avoid, something he needs to avoid above all right now.  
  
Jongin closes his eyes again, like when he was in the tub, trying to figure a smile behind his eyelids, that warm and honest smile, those perfect and slim lips, those feelings so obvious in it, that it hurts him to just think of it. A ring resonates suddenly in the room, making him jump out of his chair without thinking, answering the cellphone in front of him. He couldn’t wait for Sehun’s words to flow. Soon enough he turns his cellphone off, making eye contact with Baekhyun who’s already staring at him since the beginning of the conversation. “We know where he’s, we need to go.” He’s met by a nod before escaping the room, lightsaber in hand.  
  
  
***  
  
Jongin cries out at the sudden pain in his leg, a sudden wave of white spots hitting his vision. Still, moving fast he throws the man in front of him against the wall with his mind, turning around rapidly to cut the head of the one having dug a knife in the back of his thigh. His breath is short, it feels like not enough air can enter his lungs.  
  
They are so close though, so close of finding him that nothing would stop him now, not even the sharp pain made by the knife he just threw on the floor, not even his blurring vision, not even the reopening of his arm injury. Sehun told them he was alive, if he’s, there is no reason he would turn back. “Baek !” He calls his friend hoping he’s alright, around him on the floor dozen of men are slowly emptying themselves of their blood. Soon enough, he sees the pink haired man appear, some scratches on his cheek and neck but mostly safe. “I’m here ! Let’s go, he’s supposed to be somewhere here and I swear we already searched half of it.” The exhaustion is clear in his expression, even while trying to hide it. Jongin thinks briefly about his own probably similar look, before moving to the other corridor.  
  
He closes his eyes again while walking, trying to feel around himself. Baekhyun would be there to protect him if he doesn’t notice the presences close to him by searching too far. He begins to feel desperate again, not catching the heat he’s searching for with his strength, Tao needs to be there… he is there, and if he couldn’t feel him it would mean… He bites his lower lip strongly.  
  
Suddenly though, his feet come to a stop. There. He feels it. “Jongin ? Jongin where for God’s sake ?” He can’t blame his friend for his impatience as he starts to run, not even waiting for him to follow, he knows he’ll anyway. If his heart was beating hard and rapidly before, it was nothing compared to how he’s beating now. His injuries feel numb, even if he can feel blood drip from them. “They are many, prepare yourself, Tao is there too.” And this time, he wouldn’t fail.  
  
They rapidly place themselves to each side of the door Jongin indicated, both knowing it is their only and last chance. They save Tao, or they all die. Nothing else. He takes a deep breath, his lungs burning with the effort. He suddenly moves his hand, the door breaking off its joints and probably hitting some men inside the room, he has the fleeting hope it didn’t touch Zitao. Soon, as they enter though, there are men everywhere, it is hard to focus on each one of them, especially since he’s trying to find him with his gaze. Where is he ?  
  
He evades some gun shots and automatically stop searching, dealing with killing everyone here. Everyone holding him. Everyone that maybe hurt him. They won’t anymore. He won’t stop until everyone is soaking into their own blood. Jongin moves on his side, cutting someone in half and soon after digging his saber into another man’s chest like it is melted ice cream. Continuing this dance for a while with Baekhyun, he soon realises that there is no one else, no one else in the room except for the man unconscious and tied at the end of the room. “Tao !”  
  
He doesn’t even look at Baekhyun, even if he could have been hurt too, there is nothing else that matter more than the one in from of him, laying on the floor right now. He throws himself on his knees, already untying the ropes around Tao’s wrists and ankles, hating every single person having touched him and made his skin become so red. “Tao.” He slowly takes his face between both hands. “Tao, please wake up for me would you ?” His vision is blurry, and he can only hope that Baekhyun would deal with anyone entering the room from now on.

“Please, Tao wake up, I need to talk to you, I want to talk to you so badly right now.” Something finally rolls on his cheek, the first tear he is able to spill since the beginning of this. He leans and presses their lips together, not caring that his own would taste like fresh blood. “Please…” Jongin murmurs against Tao’s thin lips. “For me…” He leans back slowly, holding the man against him, searching for anything that could hold him from waking up... until he sees Tao’s eyelids move slowly, his eyebrows frowning and his lips partly opening. “I have a headache, and I want to hold you responsible for it.” He has never been so glad to hear this voice, even if weak. Tao’s eyes finally lock on his own, a small upward pull on his lips. “You found me.”  
  
***  
  
The sudden movement at his side wakes him up, sweat covering his back and his heart hammering against his ribs. Jongin tries to open his eyes and see through the darkness what woke him up, what is wrong… but soon he can feel it. There is a hot presence against him, moving to make itself more comfortable. A soft voice begins to resonate in the darkness, a hot hand finding his cheek. “Go back to sleep Jongin, I am here…” And those three last words is everything he needs to fall back asleep into those strong arms.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated ! Thank you for your reading <3


End file.
